The start of something more
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: Barbara's upset about something, Maybe our favorite little witch can help her? I do not own Little witch academia or anything referenced to it.


Barbara was upset... No she was beyond that, She was mad. Why one my ask? Simple. Her long time best friend Hannah has been ditching her to hang out with the resident attention seeker Amanda. Ever since the girl saw how she looked as a male her red-headed friend had begun chasing her in hopes of getting a date. She had been supportive at first, believing that it would die down eventually and she'd have her friend back. But no, she was still chasing her and it's been 2 months! She was mostly by herself now. Sure she had fer other friends among the other teams.

She often hung out with Lotte to talk about Nightfall, but she spent a majority of her time with her girlfriend Susy, having confessed shortly after the missile incident. Jasminka and Constanze was nice to hang with but they didn't have anything in common and so maybe only talked once or twice a week.

Then there was Diana and Akko. Everyone assumed after the missile incident that the two had started dating, only for both to firmly deny that and state that they saw each other more as sisters than anything else. It had surprised everyone for Diana to say that as well. but apparently when Akko had helped Diana during the ritual to become head of her family, the family magic had accepted Akko as well, basically adopting the girl into the family.

Neither girls knew how it happened and the only hint that something had changed was a stand of Akko's hair had changed over night to the same blonde with lime green highlights Diana had. They were relived that it was the only change. Diana now spent some time to help Akko learn spells. Though they made time for their friends. And the past few months while Hannah chased Amanda, she had spent hanging or studying with Akko and Diana, but mostly Akko, as Diana still helped the teachers and other students around the school.

But the reason she was mad was that Hannah had promised the other day to hang out with her, she had been really happy to be able to talk with her friend again after only having chats here and there in their room. But Hannah hadn't shown at the meeting spot! And after hunting her down, found the girl talking and spending time with Amanda. She turned and left, no longer caring about their trip to town. She just wanted a way to vent her anger, but as she moved around the school her anger slowly dissipated and instead she only felt sad. Sad that her friend, a girl she grew up with, brushed her aside so easily.

In the end she found a quiet place in the green house to be by herself. And although she told her self she wouldn't cry, she couldn't stop the silent tears from sliding down her cheeks. So here she sat, on an isolated bench in the greenhouse while looking at the sky silently crying to herself.

She sat for so long she didn't even notice that another girl had walked up and sat beside her. Only when she was pulled into lap of another girl did she notice and by then, all she could do was cry. So she clung to the girl and let her tears fall as she spoke of how her friend had left her alone and how sad she was, not caring weather she knew the other girl or not. Only taking comfort in the warmth the other girl provided. After finally getting everything off her chest did she decide to see her was comforting her. And to her surprise when she looked up, was a familiar pair of ruby red eyes. It was, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, the last person Barbara thought would comfort her, then finally noticing how she was sitting blushed at how intimate they looked. Akko was the first person to speak. "Are you feeling better Barbara?" Sniffling a bit she gave a nod. "Good, how about we go to town and hang out there the rest of the day?"

Barbara stood to remove herself from the other girls lap, missing the brief look of disappointment the brunette had as she wipe the tears off her face, before turning her attention back to the girl. "I'd like that. It'd take my mind off of things for a while at least. Though I want to wash my face first, I must look like a mess."

Akko shook her head as she stood. "You look as cute as you always do." She turned her attention to the entrance of the green house missing the small blush that made its way onto the raven haired girls face. "I'll wait at the entrance while you do that though." Barbara gave a sound of agreement before the girls split up.

The Raven haired girl made her way into the restroom that was set up in the greenhouse and proceeded to wash her face. Looking at herself in the mirror to make sure she got rid of any evidence she'd been crying, glad she see her slight blush as gone as well. She'd only ever had Hannah or Diana call her cute before. And mostly that was due to her asking them. Leaving the bathroom she met up with Akko and they proceeded to grab their brooms and head to the lay-line. On the way they discussed where they should stop at. By the time they reached the entrance to the lay-line, they agreed to watch a movie then eat lunch at a cafe before walking around a park.

Akko let Barbara pick the movie... and though tempted to pick a nightfall movie that was playing, decided to choose a romance comedy. Something both girls would like, her for the romance and Akko for the comedy. By the time the movie was done with, both had cried at least once, weather from laughing at a really funny scene or from a really mushy one, though the middle of the film caused both girl to freeze and completely miss the rest of it. It was during a romance scene and Akko had moved her hands from resting on her lap to the arm rest... only for her hand to land on Barbara's. Neither girl knew what to do and so left it alone, not really wanting to move their hands.

Both left, knowing they were still holding hands, but neither wanted to bring it up in case it would cause the other to let go. They did stop when they approached the a small cafe they'd picked ahead of time to eat lunch at. Both were embarrassed, but made small talk about the movie and other random topic's ignoring the fact that they had held hands for so long. After they had finished eating, they left the cafe and made their way to the only park in the small town. Akko, always the type to jump into things head first, grabbed Barbara's hand as causally as possible... meaning she suddenly grabbed the other girls hand without any warning causing her to jump slightly at the sudden contact and making both of them blush.

Neither talked as they made their way around the park. One thinking about why the other would grab her hand, the other thinking about what her friend had told her when she admitted to having a crush on the Raven haired girl.

~Flash Back~

Diana and Akko were taking a break from studying for a test coming up, well more like Diana was helping Akko study for the test. The Burnett though had something on her mind, and figured she'd ask her new sister figure about it. "Hey Diana?" She asked, receiving a hum of acknowledgement from the other girl. "I was wondering if you ever had a crush on someone?"

This of course caught the Blonde girls attention. Akko tended to say what was on her mind, so for her to be asking about it meant she was having trouble. "Can't say that I have, Why do you ask?" She inquired while setting the book she'd been reading aside and giving her, as she called her, 'Younger sister' her full attention.

Akko bit her lip hesitantly, but seeing the encouraging smile relaxed her. "I sort of have a crush on someone, but I don't know what to do. She appears to be really upset these days and I don't know what I can do to help her."

Diana of course already knew who she was talking about, as only one girl they know had been upset the past few months, and after thinking about it for a moment gave a nod. "Comfort her, show her that your there for her. Do something to possibly get her mind off whatever is troubling her. Once you have her her attention, tell her how you feel."

Akko Agreed with everything, but the that last part caused her to blush and shake her head. "I can't do that! What if she turns me down? What if she's disgusted by it and tells me to never talk to her again? I don't think i could put up with that." Was her response, her blush fading and becoming despondent by the end.

Diana gave the Burnett a sharp look causing her to sit up straight(Even though she isn't). "I wonder where my little sister went to? Cause I have never heard her talk down about herself or let anything get her down. She has always been a rash girl yes, but she followed her heart." Seeing the blush on the other girls face, Diana eyes softened as she gave a smile. "Your greatest strength is speaking from your heart Akko. Don't let your mind block that."

Akko gave a small nod while returning the smile. "Thanks Diana, your right. I've never held back before and I shouldn't start now." Her resolved strengthened, They began talking about when and how she should ask.

~End Flash Back~

As their walk was coming to an end, They stopped and sat on an isolated bench off the walk path of the park. The silence lingered for a moment before The Burnett decided to speak. "Hey Barbara, there's something I wanna tell you."

The Raven-haired girl turned her attention to the other. "Sure Akko, Whats up?"

Taking a breath then slowly letting it out, the Burnett turned to face the other girl, and after a moment of silently staring, her facing getting quite red, spoke. "I like you. As in I have a crush on you."

Barbara was not expecting that, she should of been, what with the hand holding and slight squeeze's she'd feel every so often, but it was still a surprise. She honestly didn't know how to respond. They had only been friends for a couple of months and before that she and Hannah had constantly bullied the girl. How could Akko like her? But she could tell the girl was serious. Her red eyes, though showed how nervous she was, were determined. She closed her eyes and thought about their day. Akko had gone out of her way to get her mind off her best friend and cheer her up, and though she was surprised by the hand holding she didn't really mind it. It honestly made her a bit happy. Now she had a choice. To accept the girls feelings and give dating a try... or to turn her down.

She began thinking about how dating Akko would go. She figured much of it would be like today. Dates to the Movie's, a cafe, taking causal strolls around town or around the school while holding hands... but what caused her to blush was picturing them kissing. She honestly wasn't against it. Akko had always been cute. Yes, she could do this. So she turned her attention back to a now slightly nervous witch. "I want to try dating you. I don't know if I have feelings for you yet, but I'm not against seeing if it will amount to anything."

Akko was silent for a moment... She honestly thought Barbara was going to turn her down after she hadn't answered a moment. But she hand't been turned down. She gave a huge smile before hugging the other girl. "I'm so glad you accepted, I was worried there for a moment. Thank you for giving me a chance."

Barbara could only smile and shake her head. "No thank you for giving me a change, after our history, even if it had gotten better, I never thought you'd have feelings for me." She slowly leaned in an kissed Akko on the cheek. "Thanks. Shall we head back to Luna Nova?" Akko could only nod, face as red as her eyes as she followed the raven-haired girl to the lay-line terminal. After arriving at school, both walked together hand in hand until they reached the point that had to split up. Akko mustered her courage to lean over and kiss Barbara on the cheek before saying bye and rushing to her room... where she proceeded to jump onto her bed squealing in excitement.

Barbara on the other hand, after standing there frozen for a moment, returned to her room in a daze. She couldn't help but look forward to her next date with Akko.

~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
